Meredith y Derek y Addison LA PRIMERA NOCHE
by MeredithGrey7
Summary: Addison llega a casa de Meredith y Derek abatida. No tiene a donde ir y pasa la noche con ellos. ¿Que sucederá entre estos tres... amigos?


DEREK

Eres tan idiota Derek… -susurraba Meredith entre risotadas sonoras, mientras mordía su labio mirándome desde el sofá.

Pues el idiota no te va a preparar la cena nunca más… -murmuré sonriendo, aunque le daba la espalda a mi rubia.

No, no…

Meredith se levantó y abrazó mi cintura con fuerza, sonreí inevitablemente.

Está bien.

Justo cuando iba a girarme para darle un beso, sonó el timbre.

Tranquilo, abro yo. –liberó sus brazos de mi cintura y continué cocinando unos espaguetis con tomate algo chapuceros. A los pocos minutos volvió Meredith.

Derek… Creo que deberías ver esto. –di media vuelta y fruncí el ceño. Era Addison. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Traía una cara horrible, los ojos llenos de lágrimas y muy enrojecidos.

¿Qué haces aquí Addison? ¿Qué ocurre?

Yo… -empezó a hablar entre jadeos.- Lo siento, no tenía a donde ir.

Ha discutido con Mark... Ha sido algo realmente fuerte, y me ha preguntado si podría quedarse esta noche con nosotros. Y como la habitación de George está libre… -hubo una breve pausa en sus palabras tras nombrar a George.- Pensé que no te importaría.

Gracias Meredith –murmuró ella antes de que pudiese responder.

Está bien. ¿Quieres cenar?

Le vendría bien una ducha, Derek. –habló la rubia. Addison asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y devolví el asentimiento. Hoy ya no habría noche de sexo con Meredith… Nuestras noches de sexo eran fantásticas. Consistían en que una noche al mes, pasábamos la noche en vela haciendo el amor. Empezábamos a las doce y terminábamos a las seis de la madrugada. Solían haber más de una al mes.

Vamos, cielo. –Meredith cogió a Addison de la mano.

Wow… estaba por venir una noche… interesante. Y rara. Muy rara.

MEREDITH

Realmente no me hacía mucha gracia… El hecho de estar con mi novio y su ex mujer. Tener que ayudarla porque ha discutido fuertemente con su actual novio. Cogí a Addi de la mano y la subí al cuarto de baño de arriba. Cuando llegamos bajé la tapa del lavabo y me senté encima. Desabroché sus pantalones y los bajé mientras ella apoyaba las manos sobre mis hombros. Después me levanté y desabroché su blusa con cuidado. Vaya blusa… Nada más y nada menos que de Gucci. Y al ver su sujetador, más Gucci. Impresionante. Me quedé sin poder evitarlo unos segundos mirando sus pechos. Wow. ¿Meredith qué haces? Aparté la mirada enseguida.

Ven… -le tendí mi mano y la cogió de buena gana. La ayudé a entrar en la bañera y encendí el agua caliente. Poco a poco la fue mojando entera, de la cabeza a los pies. Le solté la pinza que llevaba sujetando su pelo, el cual cayó en cascadas rojizas sobre sus perfectas clavículas. Normal que Derek estuviese casado con ella… Es una diosa.

Meredith. –dijo rompiendo el silencio.

¿Qué pasa? –murmuré.

Me molesta… Esto… -dijo rascándose la espalda, justo en el punto donde se encontraba el pasador de su sujetador carísimo y, ahora, empapado.

Está bien… Espera… -metí uno de mis pies, descalzos; tengo la costumbre de andar sin zapatos ni calcetines por casa, en la bañera, y le desabroché el sujetador. Ella rápidamente, sacudió los hombros de forma leve y lo dejó caer en el suelo de mármol blanquecino de la bañera.

Entra conmigo… Vamos a empapar el suelo… -dijo de una forma de lo más inocente, haciendo un pucherito y frunciendo los labios de forma adorable. Todo hay que decirlo.

Asentí con la cabeza y entré con ella en la bañera. Iba en pijama, así que no me importaba mojarme. Mi camiseta y pantalones blancos con estampado de lunares rosa, enseguida quedaron empapados y se pegaron a mi cuerpo. Addison me miraba con esos ojos preciosos y azules, ahora enrojecidos, y cogí la esponja de nuevo. Puse un poco de jabón y empecé a recorrer su abdomen con suavidad. Este silencio estaba empezando a incomodarme.

¿Te sientes algo mejor? –susurré apenas en un hilo de voz mientras subía la esponja por el espacio que separa sus pechos. Rápidamente asintió con la cabeza entrecerrando los ojos y mordiendo su labio ligeramente.

Mucho mejor. Gracias… Meredith… -entonces lo abrió en un segundo y puso sus manos firmemente en mi cintura. La miré a los ojos brillantes, con cierta confusión. ¿Qué pretendía?

ADDISON

No sabía que me estaba pasando. Estaba en casa de la mujer que se había acostado con Derek, mientras que él estaba casado conmigo. Estábamos juntas en la ducha, yo en bragas, y ella enjabonándome los pechos. Me quedé en silencio mientras agarraba su cinturita con suavidad acercándola a mí. Me acerqué a su vez a sus labios y no dudé un segundo en besarla. Ella correspondió primero tímidamente pero enseguida empezó a jugar con mi lengua con ganas, mientras yo paseaba las manos por su espalda intentando deshacerme de su camiseta de pijama, queriendo quedar en igualdad de condiciones. Se separó unos segundos de mí, mirándome a los ojos, con el labio atrapado entre sus dientes, y alzó los brazos dándome permiso para quitarle la prenda. Subí su camiseta despacio, estaba mojada y costaba de correr por su piel. No llevaba sujetador. Bajé rápidamente la boca por su cuello, besando y pasando la lengua, hasta llegar a su clavícula, ella jadeaba con levedad, me hacía seguir, bajé por sus pechos jugando con ellos con mis labios y mi lengua. Entonces se abrió la puerta del baño. Me incorporé despacio y, sin soltar la cintura de Meredith, giré la cabeza rezando por que hubiese sido el viento el que había abierto la puerta.

DEREK

Cuando terminé de preparar los espaguetis, los coloqué en una fuente para servir y los dejé sobre la encimera cubiertos de papel de plata. No sabía cuánto íbamos a tardar en volver a bajar para tomarlos, o, lo que es peor, si iba a poder tomarlos con Meredith. Subí las escaleras de forma silenciosa, y al llegar a la puerta del baño, coloqué la oreja derecha junto a la puerta. Quería saber si estaban hablando y al entrar las interrumpiría y todo se volvería incómodo... O... Qué se yo. No se oía nada. Solo se escuchaba el agua caer limpiamente sobre el mármol de la bañera. Pero de repente, escuché algo conocido para mí... Meredith estaba jadeando. ¿Por qué jadeaba? Quería llamar pero no me pude resistir, y entré. Lo que vi me dejó realmente impactado. ¡La mujer a la que amo y la mujer a la que amé, semidesnudas en mi bañera y comiéndose la boca!  
Me quedé mirándolas en silencio sin saber que decir. La presión en mis pantalones era evidente, y más cuando ambas chicas se quedaron mirándola. Se miraron durante unos segundos y tras esto devolvieron la mirada a mí, pero esta vez a mis ojos, y ambas hicieron un gesto con los dedos invitándome a acercarme a ellas. Di un par de pasos hacia la bañera pero paré en seco antes de llegar a la alfombrilla de baño. Entonces Meredith salió empapando la alfombrilla y abrazó mi alta cintura mientras se ponía de puntillas. Me besó con fuerza, y clavó su cintura empapada en la mía, mojándome, no pude evitar llevar mis manos a sus nalgas y agarrarlas con fuerza. Enseguida noté otras manos mojadas sobre mis brazos. Abrí los ojos y vi a Addison, con el labio atrapado entre los dientes, acariciando mis brazos con suavidad. Meredith se apartó un poco, dejando espacio a Addison, la cual me besó con la misma fuerza con la que lo había hecho Meredith minutos antes. Pero ella no se quedó corta, y mordió mi labio inferior con fuerza mientras con su mano derecha agarraba mi entrepierna cada vez más presionada bajo los pantalones de chándal. Abrí los ojos y vi a Meredith sonriendo de una forma tentadora desde la diagonal de Addison, acariciando la espalda de ésta.

Me… Me estáis poniendo malo, chicas. No puedo más.

Yo…

No te pedimos que aguantes. –murmuró Meredith mirando a Addi con una ligera sonrisa. Me cogió de la mano y luego a Addison, y nos llevó de unos tironcitos suaves al dormitorio.

MEREDITH

Entramos en la habitación los tres y cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros.

- ¿Estáis seguras? Cuando empiece... Yo... -me lancé sobre Derek sin dejarle terminar de hablar. Me subí a sus brazos rodeándole con las piernas mientras le besaba con fuerza, empujándole a la cama. Addison estaba con la espalda apoyada en la puerta mordiéndose el labio con fuerza. Cuando dejé a Derek apoyado sobre la cama, Addi se acercó a mí rodeando mi cintura con los brazos y me besó. Derek soltó un ligero jadeo a lo que ambas reímos sobre nuestros labios. Nos dimos media vuelta, y entonces habló Addison.

- Me… me apetece jugar.

Y, sin esperar más, me deshice de sus bragas, hay que apuntar que también de Gucci, y la agarre de las nalgas besándola de nuevo con fiereza. Derek jadeo más fuertemente y desabrocho su camisa deshaciéndose de ella. Después desabrochó sus pantalones y antes de que pudiese deshacerse también de ellos, ambas corrimos a la cama y nos sentamos cada una a un lado suyo. Mientras Addison se inclinaba y besaba con intensidad a Derek, me dedicaba a desabrochar del todo sus pantalones y seguidamente bajarlos con rapidez. Me senté encima suya, no pude evitar jadear levemente al sentir su erección debajo de mí.

- Jadeas solo con eso... -murmuró Addison.

Asentí con la cabeza mordiéndome el labio, y ella sonrió mientras volvía a su trabajo de besar cada centímetro de Derek, el cual no podía dejar de jadear. Cuando le quité los boxers, negros y con un ancho elástico, mordí mi labio con más fuerza. Le deseaba ya.

ADDISON

Cuando Meredith bajó los boxers de Derek, no pude evitar subir la mirada hacia lo que había descubierto. Realmente había echado de menos lo que escondían sus pantalones... Estaba ansiosa por sentirlo de nuevo. Entonces mire a Meredith.

- Te sobra ropa cariño...

Sonrió.

- Quítamela, pelirroja.

Mordí mi labio con fuerza y solté a Derek. Me eche sobre Meredith y me deshice de sus pantalones aun mojados. Después baje sus bragas con cuidado por sus piernas a la vez que las acariciaba con suavidad. Me incline y bese su ombligo a lo que jadeó, y al sentir la mano de Derek en mis nalgas, me uní a sus jadeos.

Derek se arrodillo detrás de mi con una media sonrisa en los labios, mientras rozaba su entrepierna en la parte trasera de mis muslos. Jadee con más fuerza y a los pocos segundos me deslice hasta la entrepierna de Meredith. Pasee la lengua por su clítoris con suavidad, mientras ella jadeaba con más fuerza cada vez. Derek entró en mí desde atrás, separándome las piernas un poco y haciéndome levantar la cadera para facilitárselo. Me agarro de los muslos y empezó a embestirme con bastante fuerza, a lo que gemí sin poder contenerme.

- Nena, o dejas de gemir, o Meredith no va a poder correrse contigo...

Gemí con más fuerza pero luego me volví a concentrar en el clítoris de Meredith. Intente dejar de gemir mientras jugaba con mi lengua con fuerza en su entrepierna, sintiendo a Derek cada vez más fuerte y duro detrás de mí, llegando dentro de mi, hasta que no pude aguantar más. Llegue al orgasmo con intensidad, soltando un sonoro gemido casi grito, y entonces note llegar a Meredith conmigo, la cual gritó más que yo... Di unos cuantos lametones y me dejé caer en la cama jadeante, intentando recuperar el aire que Derek me había robado. Él nos miró sonriendo de lado y mordiéndose el labio. Ambas sonreímos y luego nos miramos. Me incline hacia ella y le di un ligero beso en los labios. Pero desapareció. No habia estado ni cinco segundos besándola, y Derek ya me la había robado.

DEREK

Acababa de tener un intenso orgasmo, proporcionarle otro a Addison, y hacer que ella le proporcionase otro a Meredith. Estaba en las nubes. Pero entonces las vi dándose un beso y no pude contenerme... Ahora tenía que hacer mía a Meredith. La cogí en brazos y me eche en la cama de nuevo, dejándola sobre mí.

- ¿Quieres que te folle pequeña?

Ella asintió, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Addison jadeó levemente mirándonos.

- Dilo.

- Si, por favor. -dijo en su tono de voz más inocente, acompañándolo con una dulce sonrisa de niña pequeña, a la vez que tentadora.

- Di la frase entera...

- Quiero que me folles, Derek.

Jadeé, y Addison me acompañó. Entré en Meredith con fuerza mientras la sujetaba de las nalgas. Empecé a embestirla y ella gimió, gimió con mucha fuerza. La acompañé con jadeos similares a gruñidos, y vi a Addison por el rabillo del ojo bajar la mano por su vientre.

- Pelirroja, ven aquí.

Vaciló unos segundos pero acabó sonriendo de lado. Se acercó a nosotros y besó el cuello de Meredith, alargué una mano hacia ella y le metí dos dedos con fuerza. Ella gimió alto al no esperarlo, y agarró la cintura de Meredith con fuerza abriéndose de piernas, moviendo su cintura sobre mi mano, mientras yo me movía con Meredith haciendo crujir los muelles de la cama. Addison fue la primera en gritar, llegó al orgasmo con intensidad, segundos después empecé a embestir más fuerte a Meredith y llegó con ella. Sin poder contenerlo más, me corrí después de ambas soltando gemidos apenas fuertes comparados con los gritos de mis chicas.

MEREDITH

Estaba jadeante y me deje caer sobre Derek respirando con fuerza, para recuperar el aliento. Addison se echó a nuestro lado y Derek le pasó una mano por detrás del cuello abrazándola. Yo seguí echada sobre Derek pero girada hacia Addison, él sujetaba mi espalda, a la vez que la acariciaba, con su mano libre. Addison nos miró sonriendo levemente.

- Ya sé a quién tengo que recurrir cuando me sienta mal. -ambos empezamos a reír a carcajadas. Sentí a Derek algo inquieto, sin saber que responder. Nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras.

- Siempre que quieras, Addison. -murmure mirando a Derek, que asintió con un ligera pero encantadora sonrisa.

- ¿Me puedo quedar a dormir? Es que si... -empezó a hablar Addison, pero la interrumpí.

- Por supuesto Addi. Esa pregunta es un poco tonta. -sonreí mirándola y me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Oye, no os metáis mano mientras duermo, si tenéis ganas de más me despertáis... -susurró Derek sonriendo de lado. Ambas no echamos a reír, y Addison añadió entre carcajadas.

- Lo intentaremos... -me guiñó el ojo sonriendo y le devolví el guiño. Derek nos miró con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Estaré atento! -exclamo sin poder contener las risas, mirándonos a ambas.

Asentí riendo, pero entonces vi a Addison caer rendida, estaba muy cansada y no pudo aguantar más despierta. Los parpados me empezaron a pesar, y no tardé mucho en quedarme dormida.

ADDISON

En cuanto me desperté, me libere del abrazo de Derek y el de Meredith, la cual estando dormida me había abrazado la cintura con un brazo. Me puse la camisa de Derek y las bragas, y bajé a la cocina aprovechando que Izzie no estaba en casa. Preparé un buen desayuno, tortillas, huevos con bacon, fruta, crepes, zumo, leche, café...

Todo por esos dos cirujanos que anoche me habían dado la mejor noche de mi vida.

Entonces vi a Meredith bajar las escaleras con una camisa de Derek y bragas. Me miró sonriendo y me dio un leve beso. Entonces se lo devolví, y no pude evitar agarrar una de sus nalgas, con fuerza, aumentando un poco el ritmo del beso. Ella se pegó a mi jadeando levemente, y entonces oímos una tos.

- ¿No me esperáis para desayunar?

DEREK

- ¿No me esperáis para desayunar? -miré a las chicas sonriendo de lado. Entonces me acerqué a ellas con una sonrisa ladeada y se separaron ligeramente, devolviéndome la sonrisa. Agarré sus respectivos culos con fuerza y las pegue a mí.

- El juego va a volver a empezar.


End file.
